


Ficaday Day 10 Rob and Coestar

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Lords of Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More silly Lords of Minecraft stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 10 Rob and Coestar

“Okay, I get what you're saying, but have you considered just kidnapping all the squires?” Lord Coestar said, leaning back in his chair in the pub, nodding, as though it answered everything. Lord Willakers sighed, one hand resting underneath his chin. He seemed to consider the idea for a moment before waving dismissively at Coestar.

“While it might get the project done in a fraction of the time, it would also send the other Lords into fits. Yes, I know some of them might not care, or even be more than willing to help, but do you think Nisovin or Roamin would be willing to give up their squires for this project?” Rob said with a sigh, gulping down the slightly foamy beer in his hand. It was a rather thick brew, more like chewing the beer than drinking it. Darn these historical accuracies, beer should not be chewed. He put down the glass as he watched Coestar across the table.

Coestar stretched out in the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A moment passed before he shrugged slightly, looking back down at Rob. “Well then, what do you suggest? You go through your own squires fast enough that they'll never finish it before they do something stupid, you do something stupid, or another Lord does something stupid. And while I'd offer you the help of my Squire Endsgamer, he'd just make some sort of mechanized monster and take over the entire region. Yes, I know, I already warned him he's to keep the giant rampaging monsters away from the city until later, but he's getting antsy,” Coestar said. Endsgamer had been at work for some time, splitting his time between building things for Coestar and building giant death machines.

Rob rolled his eyes, tempted to tell Coestar he needed to reign in his mad scientist of a squire. Then again, he really was looking forward to peasants fleeing from the sight of a monstrous contraption of steel, diamond, and death. Really really looking forward to that.

“New idea. Can your squire maybe make some helper bots to help around the build? Keep my squires on task while they work?” Rob said, pondering the new possibility. Coestar grinned suddenly.

“Oh yes, he certainly could. But that'll cost you. Cost you quite a bit,” Coestar said, grin turning slightly feral.

Rob frowned, shaking his head. “We have no need for gold or fortunes, what would you possibly want?” he asked, confused. Coestar's grin widened as he leaned across the table, whispering in Rob's ear quietly.

Rob blinked, staring at Coestar. “You're a troll. You know that, right?” he said before shrugging. “Fine fine. I'll do it. But when it's all said and done, I'm telling Pause you put me up to this, making him look like a fool in front of the peasants the next time he comes by,” Rob said. Coestar giggled, shrugging.

“Fine by me. Not like he can kill me, hehe,” Coestar said before pushing his chair out, stretching as he stood up.

Rob sighed, although he did admit the idea of seeing Pause become unglued in the town centre was amusing. 

Pause would still try and kill him afterwards. That would also make an amusing video. A horny Pause chasing after him trying to murder him, with Coestar laughing so hard it would hurt him off to the side.


End file.
